A Journey of the heart
by Fallen-Angel-1135
Summary: Lost and feeling out of place in the magical world Harry Potter returns to the muggle world,but is it all he wanted it to be and who will save him when things go wrong. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

12 months after the war had finished, Harry Potter had done what was expected off him. Voldemort had been defeated and destroyed for good, and he had helped rebuild Hogwarts and then returned as one of the few 8th years to complete his education, he'd then left Hogwarts full of hope for a peaceful future. Grimmauld place had been restored to a place worthy of been called his home and he was helping George down at the shop, life was good and he was happy.

But slowly the novelty of been free began to fade, Harry Potter the saviour, that's what people called him, people wouldn't leave him alone, he couldn't be the person he wanted to be he had to be other saviour their hero. It wasn't what he wanted he wanted to be himself be loved and appreciated yes but by those he saw him as more than Harry Potter. This is what led him to return to the muggle world a world where he could be himself.

After he had turned 18 Harry inherited all of the potter and black fortunes not just his original vault, the money in there was more then enough to sustain him for the rest of his life, but it wasn't what he wanted, moving to muggle London was about reinventing himself becoming his own person, not living of his dead family's money. So he used a small amount of his fortune to buy himself a cheap apartment on the outskirts of London and got himself a job in a local bar. For once in his life Harry Potter was just that Harry Potter not the freak not the savour just himself and he was happy.

* * *

><p>Author note: This is an idea that came to me; it's my first attempt of writting fanfiction, i thought i'd post the prologue and i'll have the first chapter up by the end of the day, if response is good i will keep writing it. Constuctive critism is welcome as i plan on writing more fiction and always strive to better myself. On another note i do need a Beta so if any is interested message me. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. The Golden Lion

"Harry can you bring those boxes up from the cellar"

Harry sighed he's been working at the Golden Lion for 3 months he was a keen worker and usually he loved his work except for those nights, Jacob Taylor was one the other bar tenders but he was one of those people who thought they were better than everyone else and that what they say goes. Harry hated him for being such an obnoxious prat, but more than that he hated the way he made Harry feel, Harry felt owned by him like he was a toy Jacob could use to do the things he didn't want to, the worse thing was Harry enjoyed feeling like that, he just wished it wasn't Jacob that made him feel that way. He'd always known he was gay and was sure after he enjoyed experimenting back with the twins at Hogwarts. He felt a twinge in his heart he missed his "family" but moving away from that world was best for him he couldn't belong there if all he was, was an idol. Of course the twin's weren't the only red head that had captured Harry's eye: Bill Weasley was his fisrt crush, his obsession for a while, absolutely gorgeous, mysterious and dangerous, Bill Weasley commanded respect but was fun and flirtatious.

Harry remembered back to his 17th birthday the comments Bill had made had left him blushing like a 14 year old virgin. Perhaps Bill had, had a bit too much to drink that night, things had never worked out with fluer and he admitted to being Gay. He guided Harry round the back of the burrow and kissed his neck, whispering to Harry how cute he was, how innocent ready to be corrupted, then Bill had turned away and said one more year and you'll be ready. The thought of Bill corrupting him still made his pants grown tight, but he had to forget that he'd made his choice and seeing Bill would mean going back to that world.

"That Good eh" Harry came out of his musings at the sound of the voice.

"Excuse me" Harry said to the gentleman at the bar

"I said that good, whoever has you looking with that glazed look in your eyes must have been good" he winked

"Sorry I was lost in a moment that happend far too long ago; what can I get you?"

"Pint please. What time do you finish?"

Harry turned round to make the guy's drink, slightly taken back, he wasn't used to guys hitting on him mid week, weekends yeah you get all sorts of drunken idiots in but week nights no just usually the regulars out for a drink after work.

"2:20 please and in about half an hour." Harry replied as he handed over the drink.

"Good well I'm taking you out, you look like you could do with a good night out"

Harry looked at the guy, he was fairly cute about he guessed the guy was about 21,

"Sure what the hell, i'm harry by the way"

"Keleb"

The night passed rather slowly after that but an hour later Harry found himself outside the Angel's wings.

Right there's the start, please read and review much love.


	3. The Angels Wings

The Angels wings one of the most popular gay bars in London, Harry had visited once or twice for a drink and had a little fun now and again. As comfortable as he was with his sexuality harry had always found gay bars a little daunting in the wizarding world, perhaps it was because everyone knew him and didn't expect their saviour to be gay. In the muggle world it was more relaxed, he was free to be himself.

Harry smiled at Keleb who took him by the hand and led him into bar, keleb ordered them both a drink and took them to one of the private booths at the back where the relaxed and talked. Keleb was a young business man just starting out at a new firm as an intern as Harry had suspected he'd just turned 21. When asked about his choice of career Harry replied that he's life had been complicated and stressful, for now he didn't have a career plan he just wanted to bring in enough money to pay the bills until he figured out what he wanted to do. Keleb nodded with understanding, he himself hadn't had an easy life this internship had been a fantastic opportunity. The hours passed and the two carried on having a lovely evening and as the drinks flowed Harry got slightly more intoxicated then he'd expected to and found himself in Keleb's arms dancing away on the dance floor. He laughed, truly laughed like he hadn't in a long time.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing I just don't remember the last time i had so much fun."

Keleb smiled and kissed him on the forehead, Harry stumbled at this

"I told you, you needed a good night out, now come on let's get you sat down before you fall over.

They moved back over to the booth and Keleb ordered another round, making Harry's non alcoholic this time. Harry looked out to the dance floor thinking about the dance he'd just had, yes Keleb was cute and he enjoyed the man's company, but there was no overcoming feeling of lust not desire for the man just a feeling of contented friendship, he smiled it would be good to have a friend he thought. As he gazed out he saw a couple of tall fit guys grinding along to the music, now they had Harry's attention, muscles flexing body's glistening with sweat.

"Good eye," Kelebs said practacly purring

"Huh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Keleb brushed over the apology "We're not on a date, I like you Harry but as a friend and it's obvious you're not attracted to me. I asked you out to get to know you as a mate not to hit on you beside it seems where more alike than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Harry Questioned

"Nothing really, just that we seem to like the same type." He said nodding towards the dance floor.

Again Harry looked out onto the dance as Keleb stood up, Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Don't worry little one I'm off the bathroom be back soon." He said with a wink

Harry blushed at the little on comment and turned back to his drink.

While Keleb was away Harry's eyes went back to the dance floor then over to the bar, there really were some fit blokes in tonight, he saw Keleb walk up to the bar and saw a familiar flash of red walking away from the bar, Harry blinked it couldn't we? When he looked back the red hair had gone and he saw Keleb smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Next chapter is up. I'm shocked at how many people have read this and are watching it I really didn't think it'd be any good thanks to janet1982 for my first ever reviewJ. I know my chapters are short at the moment but I plan to make them longer just building up the story.<p> 


End file.
